


无法忘怀 Impossible to Forget

by 60yards



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Amnesia, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mission Fic, Partnership, Pre-Slash, Rescue, THRUSH, Temporary Amnesia, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 10:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19355527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/60yards/pseuds/60yards
Summary: 失忆梗。拿破仑不知道这个来救他的高个俄国人是谁，但不知怎的他相信他。如果需要的话他总是可以之后再杀了他。





	无法忘怀 Impossible to Forget

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Impossible to Forget](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11227212) by [laceymcbain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laceymcbain/pseuds/laceymcbain). 



> 无beta，欢迎指点捉虫

拿破仑听到病房房门的开合声。他希望自己有力气发起攻击，但上一次尝试的结果并不理想。他的头还在因为上次动作疼痛不已。

高大的金发男人身着黑色工装裤站在房间里，有一瞬他的神情和缓下来，显得不那么阴云密布，仿佛是因为看到拿破仑坐起来望向他。

“穿好衣服，”男人说一口口音浓重的英语，将一套衣服扔在拿破仑的床尾。他迈出房间，房门在他身后轻声阖上。

拿破仑迅速将俄国男人给的衣服换上，他不知道那人打的什么主意，但如若能让自己从这离开，他都会照做。必要的话他可以之后才杀了他。

拿破仑悄无声息地把门打开，一个高大身影立刻从黑暗中现身，吓了他一跳。

“你太慢了，同志（tovarisch），”俄国人轻声道。拿破仑尽量掩饰住惊讶的表情。

“同志（Tovarisch）? 什么意思？”拿破仑问。他们正在从他进来的那条路撤离，这条路应该就通往出口。

“意思是牛仔（cowboy），”俄国人说。他的声音听起来带着笑意，尽管拿破仑看不到对方的脸。那人在前面带路，把背后信任地交给拿破仑。但拿破仑对这个相信着自己的巨人是谁毫无头绪，因为这样的信任程度在特工行动中非常少见。他们应该在对立阵营才对。

“我一直以为是‘朋友’的意思，”拿破仑轻描淡写道，他不想暴露自己精通俄语。

“你脑袋被打了吗？忘了自己会说俄语了？”那人问，拿破仑只能心虚地朝他微笑。

“没（Nyet），”他跟随俄国人下到横穿医院的阴暗走廊，尽量将自己藏身于阴影下。

他们没遇到任何阻拦地走了出来，尽管一路上看见地上倒着六七个昏迷不醒的人，似乎是这位俄国危机（ Russian Peril ）在进来的路上解决掉的。这男人看来是匹独行狼（ one-man wrecking crew）。

拿破仑感到未愈的伤处和不常用的肌肉都在疼痛。 _他到底在床上躺了多久？_ 他完全没印象。脑海中最后存留的记忆是在一辆驶往东柏林的火车上，他要去找出德国科学家乌多泰勒的女儿。他不清楚在这之后过了多久，又或者他究竟到没到东柏林。但自己莫名其妙多了个俄国守卫这件事，显然昭示着这期间发生过什么。他被一个克格勃——他很确信他是——高大特工英雄救美的这出戏又会如何收场，对此他也毫无头绪。

“在这歇一会。我去前面侦察，”到外面之后男人说，而拿破仑只能气喘吁吁地点点头。他没法拒绝让自己喘口气的提议。俄国人像只森林猫似的隐没在黑暗中不见了。他究竟是怎么做到的？拿破仑想着。他从没见过这么高大的人行动起来还如此轻盈无声。

黑暗中他听到肉体冲撞的声音。只是一个巴掌，然后就没再有任何动静。拿破仑听说过克格勃有一个叫亲吻（Kiss）的招术——溜到别人身后，一边手对准头和脖颈，以精准的力道击打过去，使对方失去意识却仍保持站姿。他等待着任何挣扎擒获的响动，准备随时开跑或开打。这时，俄国人的身影出现在月光照耀下的微尘中。

“走这条路，”他说，拿破仑跟了过去。 _越来越奇怪了（Curiouser and curiouser）_ ，他想道，却还是随着白兔走去。（注：《爱丽丝漫游仙境》的梗和引用）

这片森林树木繁密，阴暗幽深，唯有零碎月光从流苏树的叶片间漏下。不论他们如今身处何地，现在是秋季，那间医院看来是THRUSH的据点，就因为它死气沉沉毫无关怀可言。除此之外拿破仑没找到任何线索。THRUSH尚是这场游戏里的新手，但已经在国际上制造了些声势。

“你能走吗？”俄国人问，拿破仑试着走了一小会，结果落后俄国人一截，而且气喘不住。

“我没事，”他勉力说，然而俄国人嗤笑一声，朝他走回来。

“我们还有三公里，也许是三公里半的路要赶，距离回收还有一小时，时间应该足够，但是……”他一脸怀疑。“可能我应该扛着你走。”

“不要，”拿破仑抬起手，仿佛要阻挡俄国人似的。“我才不是等着被救的姑娘，这位（Mr.）……”

突如其来的沉默让自己彻底暴露了，拿破仑知道。他应该清楚后面接的是什么名字的，然而现在很显然不是。这俄国人会怎么做？

“牛仔？”他小心翼翼地说，完全是徒劳。

“额，怎么了？”拿破仑回答，对方从黑暗中逐渐靠近他。

“你知道你是谁吗，牛仔？”他问，神情就像在医院第一次看到拿破仑那样严肃。

“拿破仑·索洛，”他想也没想地说出口。反正大家应该都知道他叫什么嘛。毕竟他的照片和大名就贴在各国特工领导的咖啡室墙上，附带一笔数目可观的悬赏金。

“我是谁？”

“啊，这个么，我就得承认我不记得了。”

俄国人爆了一连串脏话，拿破仑默默等待他骂完。

“我真的很抱歉。我很想记起你是谁的，因为显然你救了我一命，我对此非常感激。”拿破仑真心感谢他的搭救，尽管他完全不知道这位金发巨人是谁，又或者为什么一个克格勃会来救他。除非他们正在俄国？

“我们现在在俄国吗？”

俄国人像看傻子一样看着他。“北卡罗来纳州，”他往泥地上一蹲，“你真的什么都想不起来了？”

拿破仑感到一阵内疚，尽管他不懂为什么自己有种必须得这样的感觉。“额，我记得自己是谁，记得我之前为了CIA的任务要去东柏林，但除此之外——”

“等等，你要去找盖比？是那个任务？”

拿破仑僵住不动。“你怎么知道的？”

“我也在那。我那时试图阻止你，但是，那个任务已经过去六个月了，牛仔。”

又是那个外号。拿破仑感到茫然。六个月了？

“你看，我真的很抱歉把你忘了，尤其是你这次真的救了我一命，但我得知道怎么称呼你。你的名字是？”  _除了红色危机之外的_ ，因为拿破仑已经在脑子里这么叫他了。

“伊利亚·科里亚金。”俄国人充满期待地看着他，希望这会给拿破仑一些启示。然而并没成功。

“好吧，科里亚金先生，既然你看起来已经很了解我了，不如你跟我聊一点关于你自己的事吧。我现在可以继续赶路了。你不必扛着我走。”

一路上，拿破仑了解到那场东柏林的惊险追车战，以及他是如何差之毫厘地错失了抓到拿破仑和那个被亲昵地称作盖比的德国女孩的机会。

“你朝我们扔了一辆汽车？”拿破仑惊讶地问道。眼见俄国人这双宽阔肩膀，他倒不是很怀疑故事的真实性。拿破仑自己身材已算魁梧，但在这位克格勃特工面前就相形见绌。

“只是车后盖，”科里亚金停顿了一下，“其实，我一直想问，那时你有机会向我开枪，但你没有。为什么？”

拿破仑耸耸肩。“我也不懂。也许是为了等等看你接下来会朝我们扔什么吧。不管是字面上地还是比喻上的。”

“好吧，你把我丢在倒刺铁丝围墙另一侧的雷区里，所以这次轮到你嘲笑我了。”

科里亚金继续讲，讲到在得知不得不因为政府合作而和拿破仑一起工作时，他掀翻了一台桌子，讲到伊利亚落水时拿破仑过来救了他，在拿破仑被绑在电椅上时折磨时，又是科里亚金将他拯救出来，以及那场雨中艰苦卓绝的追击战。

“你朝他扔了一辆摩托车？”

“是一辆小型摩托，”科里亚金说，他在笑。

“所以就是这样了？”拿破仑问，“我们轮着互相救彼此的命？”

“差不多吧。”

“那盖比呢？她是乌多泰勒的女儿，不是吗？”

“对，她背叛了我们两个人，但我们之后原谅了她。她是接受了UNCLE的指令。”

“联合执法网络指挥部？（The United Network Command for Law and Enforecement）我听说过他们。好吧，只是一点传言，说他们正开始建立一个国际特工机构来对付国际事件。讲明白点，就是THRUSH。”

“没错，”科里亚金说，看上去因为拿破仑对此有所了解而心情不错。“如今我们为UNCLE工作。”

“我们？是指你和我？”

“还有盖比。如你所说，我们算是政府出借的特工。我还是克格勃的人。”

“从没怀疑过这个，危机。”拿破仑说。突然科里亚金扶住他的上臂。

“你管我叫危机，”他说，拿破仑回想他刚才说过什么。刚刚听故事的时候他就有种科里亚金该叫做红色危机的想法，他看来再自然不过。他真的该好好留意自己的冲动之言了。

“对不起？”

“不，不，你就是这么叫我的。这是外号。就像牛仔也是。”

拿破仑挑起一边眉，对俄国人允许自己这么叫他感到惊讶。要么就是克格勃完全变样了，要么就是这男人远比他看上去的来得复杂。

科里亚金看了看表。“我们得快点。THRUSH现在应该放出人和狗来追我们了。”

果不其然，话音刚落拿破仑就听到西边远远传来猎犬吠叫。他行动起来问题不大，尽管已经满身大汗疲惫不堪。他感觉到血从肋骨上的绷带间渗出来，但因夜色深沉，科里亚金应该还没注意到。不到最后一刻拿破仑不想让对方担心。

他们在树影边缘前行，科里亚金仅用了几次手电筒，并且总是直直照向正前方，这样一来他们被看到的可能性会被降到最低。身后人声和狗叫愈发清晰，间或还有枪响，科里亚金催促拿破仑加快脚步。他也希望自己做得到。

“就——就再让我喘口气，危机。”他试着又说了一次这外号，相信这能让对方同意自己歇一小下，不然他实在没法继续了。俄国人绕回他身边，递上一壶水。

“给你，喝吧。别喝太快。你的身体在他们的药物影响下还很虚弱。”

“是啊，关于那个，”拿破仑说，他压在身侧的手上沾满了血，在水壶上留下了一片血痕。尽管月光稀疏暗淡，俄国人往他手上一瞥还是发现了。

“你受伤了。”

他把拿破仑推到一棵树下坐着，一言不发地将拿破仑的衬衫拉上来。

“通常在做这个之前那位男士至少会请我共进晚餐，”他试着开了个玩笑，但俄国人只是怒气冲冲地看着他。

“缝线崩开了，”他将绷带重新绑紧，“你至少应当说一声的。”

“之前我不知道你是谁，”拿破仑承认，“现在也是。就我所知，你也可能是THRUSH派来假装帮我，然后套取情报的。或者克格勃派的，如你所说。我很肯定他们会想对CIA的顶级特工问点什么。或者你也可能是随便什么人。大把的人想用我换赏金。”

尽管这么说，拿破仑也很清楚自己在说谎。他能感受到他们之间那种轻松自在的气氛，以及彼此之间的联结。他清楚他们不仅仅是被迫合作，而是存在一种更加奇特的感觉——他从不是那种会让旁人和他如此亲近的类型。

科里亚金后退一步，摇了摇头。“我和他们不一样。我是——你的搭档（partner）。”

他说这个词的样子充满了陌生感，很显然是第一次将其说出口，表情也显示出这个词背后的含义使他感到别扭。这已经足够让拿破仑明白，就算看上去再不可能，这个高大的俄国人说的应该是事实。

“拿破仑，”科里亚金说。而这次拿破仑惊讶地抬头看向他。

“除了我妈妈没人这么叫我。”

“对，对，这话我已经听过一次了。”科里亚金无视了他，翻出指南针和地图，咬着笔型手电查看方位。他的会话能力却还没受影响。“但你搭档也这么叫你。”

“好吧，算你说的对，”拿破仑承认。他从没和搭档共事过，总是习惯独来独往。当然，必要时他会利用别人，不管对方知情与否，但总的来说他不喜欢依赖他人保命。他已经遇到过太多危急关头。

“我们已经接近空地了，距离回收还有一段时间。他们肯定会注意到我们的动向。我可以请求立即支援，但THRUSH会立刻监测到发射信号的位置，在救援来之前我们或许就得迎战。”他察看了自己的弹夹和外套。“我大概还剩30发子弹。应该够用。”

“我有枪吗？”拿破仑问，“既然我是你的搭档。”

科里亚金从他身上众多口袋中的一个抽出一把瓦尔特交给拿破仑。到手重量熟悉，这款是拿破仑的惯用枪。他不确定这支枪是不是自己的，但拿破仑已能肯定这个俄国人所言不假，他的确是他的搭档。这不是太奇怪了吗？

“所以，搭档是吧？”

“没错。但我更喜欢单干。和别人搭档得不停地救人。”科里亚金说，语气中似有调侃。他在开玩笑，拿破仑想着，一边回报他一个笑容。

“好吧，我得承认此时此刻就像你说的这么回事。但你之前肯定还欠我几次对吧？”

俄国人只是发出一声嗤笑，一边戳了拿破仑一下让他继续走。“那我就当这是个‘不’了？”拿破仑说。

“不。你欠我的有几次救援，请我喝酒，以及偷我父亲的手表。”

“你父亲的手表。我为什么会——”

“是游戏。”科里亚金轻轻耸肩。“你偷过去。我偷回来。你的偷窃技术不如自以为的那样精湛。而我则在进步。”拿破仑习惯性地看了看他的手腕。晦暗月色下，可恶的俄国人正持着拿破仑的表朝他挥动。

“你这混——”拿破仑从对方手上把表拿回来。

“你自找的。我学偷东西只是为了正当防卫。否则我就要一无所有了。”

“你不是共产主义者吗？你们的主义提倡的不就是没有私有财产，一切为了国家？”

科里亚金神情一凛，显然不大舒服的样子。

“人人为我，我为人人？”拿破仑主动缓和气氛。

“那是火枪手，（注：《三个火枪手》中，达达尼昂的座右铭是“人人为我，我为人人”）”科里亚金说，拿破仑则看得出话题已经换了。或许科里亚金是一名好共产主义者，然而又或许在UNCLE工作使他有机会看到，拿破仑这种西方的堕落并不一无是处。至少他教会了他如何偷东西——这点毋庸置疑。

他们继续为了法国作家和俄国作家孰优孰劣争论不休，也让拿破仑得以分心，不再将注意力放在他身侧疼痛不堪的伤处，干渴焦灼的口舌，软弱无力的膝盖上。林木繁茂，而科里亚金“前面不远了”的保证也快要不能继续支撑拿破仑前进了。他恐怕最终不得不得尴尬地请俄国人扛着他走。

“停下，停下。”俄国人出现在他身旁，把他拉到地上。他跪了下来，双腿再也不能支持。

“怎么了？”

“让我看看你的伤。”

即便在黑暗中，拿破仑也知道衣料已经完全浸透了。这次俄国人一把扯下自己的毛衣和汗衫，赤裸的上身在月亮映照下反射着亮光。

俄国人把汗衫撕成条，将他的伤口绑得比以前更紧，拿破仑一声没吭。 俄国人把毛衣当成第二层绷带缠在拿破仑身上，打了一个结来固定。

"他们会看到你的白皮肤反射出的光，科里亚金，"拿破仑说。 黑暗中，对方笑得露出一口白牙，铲起一捧泥土和树叶，厚厚地涂抹在宽阔的胸膛上。 拿破仑盯着他瞧。 "现在我没那么亮了。也许对喜鹊小偷没那么有吸引力。"

拿破仑真的不知道该说什么，科里亚金停住不动，然后他看向别处，继续在身上和背上糊上泥土和树叶，拿破仑更加无言以对。在背心，伊利亚够不到的地方留下了一个白色的圆圈。

"在你肌肉拉伤前还是我帮你吧，"拿破仑说道，铲起一把泥，抹在伊利亚宽阔背部的正中。 他遮住那些光裸的地方，感受着伊利亚的皮肤在他手下的触感，腹部升起的灼热显然不是由于这次的伤口，这也不是他在与俄国人打交道时所期待的。的确， _对喜鹊小偷很有吸引力。_ 也许"搭档（partner）"这个词比拿破仑最初所想的含义更丰富。

当科里亚金转过身，拿破仑没有思考，没有犹豫，只是把他沾满泥的手放在对方的肩膀上，将他拉近。 在黑暗中，在树林中央，敌方特工正紧追不舍，拿破仑谨慎而又坚定地亲上伊利亚的嘴唇。这个吻如同询问，却显然是错误的，因为伊利亚没有回应，拿破仑觉得是自己完全会错意了。他后退了几步。

“非常抱歉，危机。我以为——”

伊利亚似乎终于明白了刚才发生了什么，他用自己的一个吻打断了拿破仑。 他的吻激烈粗暴，充满欲求，毫无技巧策略可言，但在这种情况下，这就是拿破仑想要的一切。 这个吻坦白诚恳，毫无保留，拿破仑知道俄国人说的是实话。他能感受到，就如同他能感受到当他们在黑暗中唇齿相触的快感，他们之间的火花足以烧毁这整个该死的森林。

"牛仔，"伊利亚说，拉开距离，很明显他们必须继续前进。  
俄国人的表情有些难过，拿破仑想问他，但他们没有时间。 伊利亚紧紧握住他的手，拉着他向前走去。 很快，拿破仑让伊利亚一只胳膊从肩膀下撑着他，手臂环在他背上。

每一根倒下的树干都像一座需要攀爬的山。 每一根树枝都仿佛在拿破仑的脚下发出断裂的脆响，猎犬的吠叫声每一秒钟都在逼近。

"我不行了，"拿破仑最后喘着气说，他没能爬过一柱巨大的断树。伊利亚一言不发，只是弯下腰把拿破仑扛在肩膀上，拿破仑的头指向地面。 他涌起一阵恶心感。  
“我不能保证不会吐在你身上，"拿破仑说。

  
"不是第一次了，"伊利亚说，拿破仑想知道他们在合作的六个月里到底做了些什么。他猜测，很可能是因为伏特加，他喝伏特加的酒量向来不好，而一个俄国人还能喝什么呢？

"你喜欢马提尼吗?" 拿破仑问道，他只想找点事情思考，在他的脑袋被颠得晃来晃去，世界天旋地转乱成一团的时候。伊利亚扛着他像扛一袋土豆。

"喜欢脏的（注：dirty ones，指加入橄榄盐水的版本），”伊利亚说，拿破仑不确定俄国人说的是真话，还是在开玩笑，还是试着调情。通常拿破仑玩这种游戏要上手得多，但是他从来没有遇到过像伊利亚这样的人。

"那在我们互救之后发生了什么？ 之前争夺的那些信息是怎么处置的？” 拿破仑问道，急于分散注意力。

"你得到了磁盘，还有我父亲的手表。你悄悄地把父亲还给了我，而我不能杀了你来报答你的好意。 那是一个脆弱的时刻。"

"显然我也不想开枪杀了你，"拿破仑理智地说。

“没错，我们认为两国政府都不该得到这些信息。太危险了。”

“所以接下来？”

“我们边喝威士忌边把它烧了。互相敬酒。是个具有纪念意义的时刻。”

“我实在看不出你到底是不是在开玩笑，”拿破仑坦白。

“俄国人从不开玩笑，”伊利亚说，拿破仑笑了，他情不自禁。这个人到底是谁？他期待伊利亚还能带给他什么惊喜。通常逃亡之路不会这么充满乐趣。当然，通常拿破仑会被抛在烂摊子里，只能自己设法逃脱。CIA不是军队，他们的原则是巧言推诿，绝非“不丢下任何一个人”（注：“Leave No Man Behind”，美军强调的精神，绝不抛弃战友。）拿破仑一直知道他无足轻重，随时可以成为牺牲品，除了自己之外没人可以依靠。

显然，现在不是了。他头朝下地研究起伊利亚宽阔的后背，上面粘稠的泥浆在夜晚干冷空气里逐渐变干。

“还有多远？”拿破仑问，压抑不住难过的语气。

“不远了，”伊利亚说。拿破仑试着点头然后发现这动作简直得不偿失，接着昏了过去。

 

*

 

枪声惊醒了拿破仑。他正躺在断树的阴影之下，抬眼能看到天上的月亮。空地显然就在附近。

也许伊利亚去给直升机发信号了。又或许他正在引开THRUSH。拿破仑摸向口袋把枪拿出来，检查了一下，然后开了一枪。他的呼吸很不稳定，感觉浑身又湿又冷，他不确定自己能否再站起来。

忽然，伊利亚出现在他身边，拿破仑几乎吓得叫出声，然而伊利亚的大手捂住了他的嘴，将声音压了下去。他的手好像把半张脸都遮住了似的。伊利亚的眼睛在微弱的光线下显得很黑，他意味深长地摇摇头。他们不安全。至少现在还没有。

拿破仑侧耳倾听，听到了人穿过丛林的脚步声，直接暴露了他们的方位和行动。西边天空上远远传来直升机桨叶的旋转声。那无疑是他们的救援。

“我会引开他们，”伊利亚说。“你待在这。我会尽快把你的位置通知盖比。”

听起来像是一小支军队正在搜寻他们。他听到逐渐变大的人声，还有猎狗的吠叫。也许寒冷的夜晚和伊利亚把泥巴抹在身上对他们有利，但拿破仑也怀疑他们也在通过血迹追踪，即使在漆黑的夜晚，这对狗来说也不是难事。

“你打不过二十个人的。”拿破仑说。

“将近三十个，”伊利亚说，“别傻了，”在拿破仑听来他的意思就是“我当然可以。你就看着吧。”这完全是愚勇，拿破仑感到一阵恐慌，因为他才刚刚认识这个人，他不想让这段关系因为一发THRUSH的子弹戛然而止。如果他告诉伊利亚要小心，他会当面嘲笑拿破仑。

“不要动，不要死。我会回来的。”伊利亚盯着拿破仑，好像他会同他争辩似的。在眼下这种情况是不可能的，但拿破仑承认他经常无视掉让他留在原地的命令。伊利亚隐没在黑暗中消失了。

很长一段时间过去了，拿破仑努力平复呼吸和心跳。直升机降落下来，飞过空地，停在一侧的边上。伊利亚扔的是红色烟雾弹，因此他们会知道降落区域正在交火。下一刻，枪声四起，拿破仑猜想他们应该是不顾烟雾弹了。远远地，他能听到直升机的机关枪将子弹打向灌木丛的声音，他想知道伊利亚有没有成功告诉他们自己的位置，又或者他只是运气好。

“看看我们发现了什么，”身后传来一个男人的声音，拿破仑不知对方是敌是友，但听起来不像是来救他的人会打的招呼，所以他估计是THRUSH找到了他。

“把你的手举起来，索洛先生，”那男人继续说道。拿破仑照做了，顺便把枪安全地藏在屁股旁边的阴影中。他可能还有机会用。短时间内他肯定是站不起来了。

三个男人绕到前面，和他隔着好一段距离地站着，枪口对准他的心脏和头部。到目前为止他们似乎还算称职。拿破仑讨厌死这种人了。

“科里亚金在哪，索洛先生？”

所以就算是THRUSH也知道伊利亚是索洛的搭档。真有意思。其中一人正紧张地环顾四周。他脸上有一块巴掌状的瘀伤，足有半边脸那么大，拿破仑心想没错，他是有理由保持警惕。

“我看得出你见过我的搭档了，”拿破仑笑着说，然后因此被扇了一巴掌。他伸腿去踢，但那人避开了。拿破仑必须把握好时机。

“他寡不敌众，而你帮不了他，”那男人说道。他看上去是负责谈话的。“过不了几分钟他就会死。”

远处，机关枪还在开火，隔一会就有一声枪响。伊利亚一定还活着，而拿破仑的精神也恢复了一些。

“你不了解他，”拿破仑说。讽刺的是，拿破仑也并不真正了解他，至少他忘了非常多有关俄国人的重要信息。但不知为何，他知道他可以信任他。

“我们开枪打死他吧，”脸上有伊利亚巴掌印的男人说。

发言人摇了摇头。“他们要他回去接受审问。”

第三个人翻了个白眼。“他们之前从他那里就什么都没问出来。是什么让他们觉得——”

“他们带了一位药剂师。”

大家都沉默不语。拿破仑喉间一梗。他们之前给他下的药已经把他的记忆破坏了，而真正对这个在行的药剂师很可能会让拿破仑失去所有抵抗。他被教导过如何抵抗酷刑和常用的几种真言剂，但总会有新的药物。

那三个人正在思考怎么制服拿破仑，而拿破仑开始慢慢把手放下来。

“把手举到我们看得到的地方。”

“你要知道我已经流了相当多的血，不能遵守你那个命令多久了。”

这是实话，拿破仑又觉得自己要昏过去了。他得快点行动，但成功的机会愈发渺茫。

“看住他。”

拿破仑让眼皮缓缓闭上，然后眨了眨又睁开。他这么做了几次，每次下巴低得更深些，手臂开始失去举在空中的力气。过了一会，他没再演下去。

“他随时有可能逃走，”想射杀他的那个人说。

“把他关起来。”

拿破仑只能通过声音来判断他们正在靠近。他的胳膊现在完全放了下来，一边轻轻地落在他的瓦尔特PPK上。他轻巧地一挥手，拿枪指着右边那个人，两三枪正中胸口。那男人向后倒地。拿破仑转向另一侧，一脚将那人手上的枪踢飞。之后他朝前跑去，忽视了伤口裂开时的灼痛。他和掌痕男同时举起了枪，拿破仑没法给对方一个肘击。他甚至没看到他。

现在他仰面躺在泥土和落叶上，没有枪，而对方正用那把瓦尔特指着他，眼露凶光。刹那间拿破仑意识到森林已经变得安静，那个喊命令的人也不再说话。事实上，伊利亚的双手正掐着那人的喉咙，他已经完全停止了呼吸。

“我要开枪了，”那名THRUSH特工说，他的枪出奇的稳。

“我会扭断你的脖子，”伊利亚冷静回道。“你只有一种生还的可能。把索洛先生的枪放下，跑得远远的。”

_这行不通_ ，拿破仑想着，定下心来准备迎接那声枪响。然而那人把枪扔了下来，消失在夜幕中。伊利亚若有所思地看着他。

“你让他走了，”拿破仑有点惊讶地说。

“偶尔的幸存者有助于树立声誉。”伊利亚弯下腰把拿破仑的枪装进口袋。“还好吗，牛仔？”

“就看你了，危机，”拿破仑说。他这次真的闭上眼，相信伊利亚能带他上直升机然后带他回家。

 

*

 

在拿破仑当前的记忆里，这是他第二次在医院的病床上醒来。这一次床单很干净，设备也很现代，房间墙壁涂成了令人舒适的淡蓝色。要么是THRUSH升级了，要么就是拿破仑回到了他该去的地方。

他忽然意识到自己记起了一切，不仅从那场密林逃离开始，而是还包括之前失去的那六个月的记忆。他记起美丽而致命的盖比，学习他们教给她的关于间谍的一切。威弗利总是把他们送到最糟的地方，却让任务听起来像是午后公园散步那样简单。

然后是伊利亚，强壮又暴力，必要时也很温柔，拿破仑努力回想哪一次他们在一起却不涉及流血和偷窃。喝酒，没错，正如他所料，在布达佩斯特那个漫长的寒夜，他们都喝了太多伏特加。尴尬的谈话中，他们分享了一些平时不愿谈论的东西，但有时他们的生活和任务都依赖于此。伊利亚并没说错，他们是搭档——但不是那种搭档（partners）。这已经不是第一次了，拿破仑诅咒自己过剩的性欲，总让他忍不住想要拥有不属于他的东西。

“所以，你恢复记忆了，”伊利亚站在走廊上轻声说，拿破仑吓了一跳。

“该死，危机，我们得给你身上挂个铃铛。”

伊利亚穿着一身黑衣，他耸了耸肩，关上了门。“医生说你很幸运。你差点失血而死。”

“你救了我。”

伊利亚又耸耸肩，从门口走到他病床旁边。拿破仑清楚地知道为什么这房间现在气氛如履薄冰，一触即发。说实话，考虑到他总是逃避自己不想处理的事情，他甚至对伊利亚会来这里感到惊讶。

“你为什么吻我？”伊利亚语气平稳，和拿破仑目光相接。

“当时这似乎是个好主意，”他打趣道，不知道还能怎么说。他该怎么解释他完全会错意了，而且亲吻伊利亚的感觉还那么好。

“你以为你要死了。”

拿破仑摇头。“不是这个原因。”

“你认为……”

“是的，我确实做了一些假设。”

“假设我们是……情侣（partners）。”

当伊利亚说出这个词时，它仿佛带了点额外的庄重感，突然间，拿破仑又感受到了那股欲火。如果拿破仑对自己诚实的话，甚至在森林那晚之前就有这种感觉了。但大多时候他都将其归咎于肾上腺素，或是一种最好克制住的欲望。如今他不知该如何是好。

“为什么你回吻了？”拿破仑反击。

“当时这似乎是个好主意，”伊利亚模仿道，拿破仑看不透他。伊利亚……是对他生气了吗？因为那个吻？因为他的假设？还是因为什么别的东西？

拿破仑挪到床边。伊利亚皱眉，“你现在不该下床。”

“那就过来点，”拿破仑说，拍拍他身边的位置。伊利亚似乎不太情愿，但他还是过去了。他坐在拿破仑右边，他们之间保持着一定距离。

“你那时看上去好像很难过，”拿破仑记得，“树林里那晚。我亲了你之后。”

伊利亚耸肩。“如果你没失忆就不会那么做了。”

拿破仑叹了口气，压低声音说，“事实上，危机，我那时想亲你。或许你说得对，如果我没失忆的话就不会这么做，但即便现在我恢复了全部记忆，也不能说一切都和以前不一样。有时候当我看着你，我——”

“你想要的是肉体关系。好上手的，”伊利亚的语气掺杂了一丝苦涩。

“不。”拿破仑摇头。“就算我那时不了解你，我也相信你，而我不是什么人都相信的。”

“你也不该那样。”

拿破仑已经听够了。“危机，闭嘴。”

然后，他双手捧住他那好辩的搭档的脸，把他拉近。那顽固的嘴乞求被吻，而拿破仑以一个小小的邀请开始。 他用自己的鼻子轻蹭伊利亚的鼻子，比起看见，他更能感觉到对方眼球的转动。

“伊利亚，你像俄国的冬天一样冰冷，但一点也不好上手。相信我，我有很多更简单的选择，但是我选择了你，好吗？ 没人能忘了你。”这让伊利亚咕哝了一声，但他的嘴放松下来，拿破仑深深地吻了他，熟悉的兴奋感顺着脊柱上升。伊利亚的口腔温暖热情，嘴唇柔软，当伊利亚开始退开，拿破仑追着贴上去。

两只大手捧着他的脸时，拿破仑有点意外，但这一次他让伊利亚控制一切，自己陷入有史以来最温柔而激烈的吻。伊利亚的亲吻让他瞬身发烫，他永远不会承认，但当他们分开的时候，他感觉他脸红了。拿破仑索洛放荡不羁，男女通吃；他才不会因为一个纯情俄罗斯巨人的吻而脸红。

“这次别忘了，"伊利亚说，好像他很清楚自己在对拿破仑做什么。 我不喜欢你忘了我。”

"我没有什么都忘记。此外，我记得什么是重要的。”

伊利亚哼了一声。 “你知道你认为我很有魅力。我可能是THRUSH，克格勃，任何人。这是你自己说的。”

“我知道我可以信任你,”拿破仑说，”而且我是对的。"

“你是个糟糕的间谍，牛仔，”伊利亚说，但即使盖比此时出现在门口，他看起来也不愿离开拿破仑。

“你们接吻了而且和好了，是吗？”她笑着说。 “拿破仑·索洛，你脸红了吗？”

“我一定是有点发烧，”拿破仑平静地回答。

“我明白了，"盖比说。 “你失踪的时候，这个脸红红的危机可是担心得要发疯了。”

“是吗？" 拿破仑伸手拍了拍伊利亚的手。 “我想，如果情况反过来，我也会这样。”

盖比高兴地点了点头。 "我是来接伊利亚的。 我觉得他可能需要睡一会儿。自从他们把你带进来，他就一直在这里。”

“他是我的搭档，”伊利亚倔强地说着，下了床。

盖比笑着在他们之间来回打量。 “是啊，”她说，“我知道。”然后优雅地离开了。

拿破仑趁伊利亚还没走远就抓住了他的手， “我说话算话。"

“你是说我像俄罗斯的冬天一样冰冷，但没那么好上手吗？”

“另一部分。"

“没人能忘了我？”

“是的。”

“然而你——”

“危机，”拿破仑说，但他能看出伊利亚这次是在开玩笑。屋里的气氛松弛下来。伊利亚走向门口时，拿破仑倒回枕头上，闭上眼睛。

过了一会儿，他被吻了。这一次不是温柔的吻。伊利亚的吻强势而坚定，拿破仑也依样回应，他的手向上伸进了伊利亚的金发里。当伊利亚放开他让他喘口气，拿破仑道，“说真的，危险，你需要一个该死的铃铛。”

伊利亚带着得意的微笑，气定神闲向门口走去，他显然是真的要走了。

“用这个好让你记住我。”

“相信我，危机，”房门关上之前，拿破仑温柔地说，“我不会忘记。”


End file.
